Brewster
Brewster is a British hybrid diesel. He is an advanced trainee and works with the Chuggineers. He is one of the main characters in the series. Personality Brewster is a young trainee who always likes to make sure everything is working okay. He is also one to go slow at work, and as a result a subject of teasing from Koko and Wilson but this also makes him a reliable worker and all the same he is as strong as any older Chugger, the most knowledgable of the trainees and an idol for Zephie. Being the strongest of the trio, Brewster was placed with the Chuggineers during Advanced Training, and later joined them to help run the Crotoonian Construction Company. Basis Brewster is based on a BR Class 55, modified with two-axle trucks and minus the rear cab, which has been replaced with a yellow end with corridor connection. ED0EA618-4232-40C4-9D8F-EE4277732C97.jpeg|Brewster’s basis Episode Appearances *Season 1 - Can't Catch Koko, Wilson and the Elephant, Braking Brewster, Koko and the Tunnel, Late Again Eddie, Bang Klang Wilson, Koko and the Squirrels (cameo), Hodge and the Magnet (does not speak), Clunky Wilson, The Chugger Championship, Cool Wilson, Old Puffer Pete's Tour, Brewster Goes Bananas, Zephie's Zoomaround, Wilson's Smooth Moves, Action Brewster, Koko's Puppy Training, Outward Bound Olwin, Brewster and the Dragon, Wake Up Wilson, Brewster Knows Best, Koko Pulls it Off, Wilson and the Ice Cream (roundhouse image/mentioned), Wilson' Wacky Tour, Wilson Gets a Wash, Hodge's Secret (does not speak), Frostini's Fruit Fandango (cameo), Zephie Ace Reporter, Famous Emery, Watch Out Wilson, Brewster's Hobby, Zephie's Monkey Business, Poor Old Puffer Pete, Nurse Wilson, Mtambo's Amazing Adventure, Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth, Brewster to the Rescue, Wilson and the Paint Wagon, Eddie Finds Time, Mtambo's Royal Tour, Wilson and the Wild Wind, Old Puffer Pete's Firebox, Jet Pack Wilson, Brewster's Little Helper, Bubbly Olwin, Wilson's Paper Trail, Puffer Pete's Big Show and Training Time, Harrison *Season 2 - Frostini's Meltdown, Babysitter Brewster, Lights Camera Action Chugger, Chug of War, Hodge Sails Away, Stop the Press, Emery, The Brewster Booster, Quizmaster Hodge, Wilson and the Dinosaur, Snowstruck Wilson, Heave Ho Harrison, Next Stop - Space, Chilly Chuggers, Stunt Brewster, Wilson's Icy Escapade, Rolling Reporter Wilson, Brewster Meets the Mayor, Chugger of the Year, Fault Finder Emery, Hodge and the Chugnav and A Pat On The Paintwork *Season 3 - Gold Wheels, Hodge Can't Wait, Chug-o-Flage, Koko's Game, Magnetic Wilson, Zephie's Star Club, Undercover Action Chugger, Movie Maker Brewster, Top Secret Koko, Toot's New Friend, Skylar's Squad, Wobbly Wheels and Brewster's Crane Training *Season 4 - Rescue at Rocky Ridge, Wilson's Forest Flare, Stop Koko Stop!, Runaway Koko, Brewster Makes Tracks, Chief Wilson, Back Up Brewster, Track Laying Brewster, The Old Silver Mine Line, Brewster Leads the Way, Park Patroller Wilson, High Rise Rescue, Winter Whiteout, Snow Patrol, Fearless Wilson, Deputy Chug Patrollers, Blazin' Wilson, On Track Brewster, We Are the Chuggineers, Team Trainee, The Tootington Tunnel, Iron Chuggers and Round Up Wilson *Season 5 - Sinkhole Rescue, Cormac Patrol (mentioned), Trainee Camp, Tour Guide Harrison (cameo), Delivery Challenge, Koko Express, Chug Patrol Chief and Fletch Shines Trivia *Zephie idolises him, as seen in Brewster's Little Helper *He seems to admire Action Chugger. *Brewster is called Bastian in the German version, Rotem (רותם) in Hebrew, and Bruno in Latin America, Brazil, Poland, France and Italy. *Brewster's cathphrase is "Honking horns". In German, he says "Ach du dicke Lok", which literally means "Oh you fat engine". In Polish he says "Na świst pary", which means "On the whizz of steam", a cathphrase he shares with Old Puffer Pete. *In the pre-production photo of his Bachmann model, his bogies are coloured grey. *In his Interactive, Wooden, and Motorised models, his windows are coloured sky-blue, and in the Die-Cast range, they were originally the same colour as himself. *He is the most focused and most knowledgeable, as evidenced in Brewster Knows Best. *His hobby is "people spotting", i.e. spotting humans do things that he has not seen them do before. *Brewster is the only chugger to have a landmark named after him, named Brewster Bridge. *He is the only trainee who's power source is diesel only, as Wilson, Hoot and Toot are diesel-electric, Piper is a steam engine, and Koko is fully electric. Category:Characters